An adhesive connecting member has been conventionally known which reduces loss in an optical connection.
Furthermore, a technique of using an adhering jig in which the adhesive connecting member can be easily adhered on a tip of an optical fiber even in the field is disclosed (See Patent Document 1).
In the technique, the adhesive connecting member has a two-layer structure, each layer having strong adhesion and weak adhesion. The layer having weak adhesion adheres onto a hole bottom before use, and when an optical connector is inserted into the hole, the layer having strong adhesion strongly adheres onto the tip of the connector, and the connector can be released from the hole bottom.
However, in the case in which the adhering jig is used in a polarization maintaining optical fiber (PANDA) attracting attention recently, the adhesive connecting member might be broken since it is twisted when connecting of the optical fiber.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-216917